Fatima Ramirez
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Dawn and Lucas admit to their family that Dawn is currently expecting another baby. However, the woman doesn't seem completely thrilled about this news. As she explains why, the Ramirez family soon learns about their missing sister; Fatima Ramirez. And they begin trying to find her. Luckily they have a certain demon around to lend a hand. A demon with incredible tracking skills.
1. Quadruplet

**I think it's time I address this, as some people were wondering what was wrong with Dawn. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>" Kids, come here please. "<p>

Lucas said softly, feeling his wife Dawn tighten the grip she had on his hand. Turning towards her, he found her head hung low, shaking greatly. Frowning slightly, he tightened his grip as well, trying to comfort her in some way.

" Your mother and I have something we need to tell you all. "

As the younger vampires began to gather around, Lucas couldn't help but swallow nervously. He himself was struggling with these facts, but he could only imagine how difficult it was for Dawn... as the others sat down on the couch or the floor, the king nodded, placing a hand on Dawns shoulder. Still the woman refused to look up. Taking a deep breath, Lucas began to speak.

" Well... it's still rather early but ah... your mother here... is expecting again. "

As to be expected in a situation like this, the room began to cheer, most of the cheering coming from Midnight really. Yet despite the obvious approval from the family, Dawns mood failed to change. She was still downcast. In fact, she soon lightly covered her mouth, a few stray tears falling down her cheeks.

Naturally everyone quieted down upon seeing how unhappy the woman was, deeply confused even. This was a happy event. A baby shouldn't bring the woman sadness, especially since they knew for a fact she loved children. They couldn't make heads or tails of this...

Slowly Dusk rose from his seat on the couch arm rest and made his way over to his mother, kneeling down in front of her. Gently he took her free hand, finally getting her to look up.

" Mom, what is it? "

He asked gently, trying to be careful with his words.

" I thought you'd be happy... "

Dawn unexpectedly chuckled, taking her hand away and began to dry her eyes.

" Oh baby, I AM happy... "

She giggled, pulling her red bangs from her face.

" It's just... this new baby helped remind me of the one I lost... "

Naturally the room became more puzzled. Except Dusk, who immediately registered what she meant, feeling horrible for asking in the first place now. After all, he had been there as well... he couldn't believe he hadn't thought about that.

" Um, excuse me miss Ramirez. "

Thatch asked quietly, easily getting the rooms attention.

" Are you, maybe, referring to Fatch? "

Almost instantly Dawn shook her head to this question.

" Oh no sweetie. "

She explained.

" But it does revolve around the night Fatch himself was kidnapped. You see... "

The woman bit her lip, trying depritely not to break down again. She had to be strong... her family had every right to know.

" Midnight, Marco and Fatch aren't really triplets. They're... quadruplets. "

Almost immediately the room was filled with shock. Fatch, Marco and Midnight more so than the rest. After all, those as a lot to take in.

" ... Mom... "

Midnight muttered, sounding a bit unsure of how to ask really.

" We're ah... all a little confused... "

" R-right... "

Dawn responded, bringing her knees close.

" Well ah... sh-she was kidnapped the same night Fatch was... and sense we couldn't stand not being able to live without them, we prayed to Flash in hopes he could bring them to us... "

" However, since our aura is so blent... "

Lucas continued, seeing as how Dawn couldn't keep talking without having a break down.

" He couldn't pin point where you two wound up. All he could see was... well... "

" ... What? "

Midnight asked gently, getting a shudder from the king and queen. Dusk sighed softly, standing up and walking over to the stack of video tapes near the tv, grabbing the one at the very bottom.

" He had Merek put it on a tape so we would understand... "

The prince explained, popping the tape into the VHS. Slowly he sat down, watching the family's reaction to it. Especially Fatch's reaction.

* * *

><p><em>Frost and Charlene could be seen running as fast as they could within reason, due to being around humans and all, trying to avoid getting caught by the authorities. The duo were wearing the typical burglars attire, and they each had a bundle of blankets in their arms. Charlene's was light blue while Frosts was bright pink.<em>

_As they ran, Frost failed to notice how close he was getting to a tree. Soon the blankets got caught on a particularly low branch, pulling the child from his arms. The man quickly looked back as it happened, looking greatly panicked._

_" Charlene! "_

_" Leave it! "_

_She hollered, picking up her pace._

_" We've still got one! "_

* * *

><p>As the tape began to become static, the entire family shrieked as the tv remote was thrown at the screen, shattering it into pieces. The family immediately turned to find the thrower, Fatch, who was breathing harshly and glowing a violent red. It seemed this image greatly infuriated him.<p>

" ... Those b******s. "

Fatch growled lowly, the red slowly disappearing.

" At least they didn't have her. I'd rather be tortured than see her hurt... "

" ... Mom, what was her name? "

Katie asked gently, hoping to change the subject and get Fatch to calm down.

" ... Fatima. "

Dawn said softly, cuddling close to her husband.

" She looked almost exactly like Fatch when she was a baby... I can only imagine what she looks like now... "

" Mom, I'm sorry, but when exactly did you plan on telling us? "

Marco asked, huffing slightly. After all, they all had the right to know they had another sister. Dawn cringed, starting to tear up again.

" We planned on telling you when you three were 16, but due to the Christmas fiasco... "

" ... Oh. "

Fatch sighed, trying to calm down. After all, his mother couldn't handle this right now. She needed everyone's support. And Fatch would clearly only upset her until he could get a grip on his emotions. So for now, he'd have to leave the house.

The prince grabbed Marco's arm, grinning a bit widely.

" Uh mom, Marco and I are gonna go... um... buy a new tv. Come on Marco. "

Marco wanted to object, but upon seeing his brothers expression, he knew he needed to talk, less he exploded in frustration later. So he simply smiled nervously and let him pull him out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I rushed the ending... -_-"<strong>

**Anyway, I guess my breaks over. I just couldn't stay away. ^u^**


	2. The ice cream shop

**I got an early start on this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>" Fatch, you probably shouldn't go into a store like this! "<p>

Marco yelped, forcing the prince to keep away from the store. The Target, more specifically. And since Fatch was still fuming from that tape, Marco didn't think he should try to shop and possibly bite someone's head off.

Although, Fatch was a bit hard to slow down. The prince was a bit stronger than the rest of the family, after all.

" You need to calm down a little! "

" We need! To get! The TV! "

" Fatch! "

Marco growled, pulling so hard he actually caused the other to fall back, landing on his rear. Marco didn't even apologize, as to remain dominant with Fatch, he had to be rough. Otherwise Fatch would walk all over him. So instead, he grabbed his brother by the ankles and began pulling him away. The prince needed to calm his younger brother down. And he only knew one sure fire way to do that.

* * *

><p>Marco chuckled as his brother happily devoured his cookie dough ice cream cone, not wanting to tell him he'd gotten a lot of ice cream on his nose. Yes, Marco had brought him to the ice cream shop. After all, it was the only place that could instantly bring his brother happiness.<p>

It had instantly calmed him down too. Fatch was so into his ice cream, he seemed to have almost completely forgotten about what had made him angry. Of course he couldn't possibly forget something like that, but at least he had calmed down.

Marco himself needed some form of comfort food as well, so he was having his personal favorite ice cream as well: strawberry with chocolate chips and sprinkles. He used to eat it a lot with Dusk when he was little, just as Fatch himself had. Only Dusk went out to eat ice cream with Fatch much more often.

The older brother sighed slightly, placing his head into his open hand and licking his ice cream slowly. He had to be honest... he was quite thrown off about having a quadruplet sister. Heck he didn't even know if she was older or younger than him. Or Fatch or Midnight even. And what was she like? How had she been raised? There were so many questions swirling around his brain... he didn't know what to do...

" Oh Marco! Fatch! "

The two jumped greatly, turning around to see Septimus walking over to the duo, confusing Marco greatly. Like... why would the fire demon be in an ice cream shop? Again, fire, cold ice cream. Not a good mix. Neither less, the two soon stood up and greeted the demon with a soft hug before moving back, smiling widely.

" Hey Seppy. "

Fatch said softly, smiling brightly.

" Here with Gold? "

" Yep. "

The demon pointed behind him with his thumb, pointing at Gold himself who was going for a triple scoop chocolate chip cone with chocolate, banana and bubble gum ice cream. The vamps personally found this an unusual blend, but then again Gold was an unusual guy. The two returned their attention to Septimus, finding said demon looking at them with a concerned expression.

" Are you two alright? You look like you have a lot on your mind. "

Marco flinched, turning in fear of Fatch's reaction. The prince in question was fuming, shoveling the rest of his ice cream done into his mouth and crunched away.

" We just found out we have a quadruplet sister. "

Septimus' hair flared out in flames, looking just as shocked as they had been when they'd heard this.

" R-really? "

" Yeah... "

Fatch muttered, finally giving up his rage and looking depressed, crossing his arms over his chest.

" I wish we could've known her... I-I wish she were with us now... "

Marco bit his lip, placing a gentle hand down on his brothers shoulder. He knew how hard this must be for Fatch, especially since the latter knew what it was like to grow up without his real family. To be kidnapped at such a young age... Fatch was the only one who could sympathize with her...

Septimus slowly walked a bit between them, still in front of them and looked between the two of them, cofusing the vamps. Suddenly the duo felt a searing pain in their sides, immediately realizing Septimus had shanked them with his claws.

" Ah! "

Marco yelped, holding the wound.

" Septimus, what the hell?! "

Fatch roared, looking at he demon for answers. But the demon didn't answer. Instead, be bolted out the door, leaving the duo there in confusion. And frustration.

* * *

><p><em>Septimus immediately snagged two empty plastic cups from a nearby vender wth his psychokinesis, soon after levitating the blood he had off of his claws. He felt bad for shanking the vampires, but it was for a worthy cause.<em>

_Swirling the blood around a bit, he put each sample into a different cup, taking a sniff of both of them. Fatch's was incredibly strong, and had many scents in it. No doubt thanks to the three brothers. While Marco's was much more mild. Still strong and very different from a regular vampires, but not nearly as nose burning as Fatch's._

_Once Septimus figured he'd gotten a good enough wif of the bloods, and how they smelt, he began to sniff around in hopes of finding again, but away from the brothers._

* * *

><p><strong>What's Septimus got planned? :3 Hope you enjoyed! <strong>


	3. Trying to calm a frustrated prince

**This chapters a bit hard to explain, but it'll more than likely be a little short. Hope you enjoy though!**

* * *

><p>The school had almost immediately noticed the change in the vampire prince. It was slightly hard not to. After all, Fatch was kinda laying into anyone who even looked at him funny. Like in gym class he threw a dodgeball at the teacher for telling him to pick up the pace. Or in history when Ms. Heady told him to add some color to his diagram he tore his work to shreds, yelling about how his work is apparently inadequate to her. Or even in professor Burns class, Fatch finally laid into the teacher about him getting the human antinomy wrong. That last one was hilarious, but still. Fatch was clearly a ticking time bomb right now. The next teacher on the list would be Jack, but no one would've thought too much of that one as Fatch was always laying into him.<p>

However, the students were going to try and fix his mood. After all, he was really laying into the teachers, and it was only a matter of time until he snapped and did something he'd regret later. They couldn't let that happen.

So the little creatures decided to talk to him at lunch time. Seeing as how the prince couldn't curse them out while he was eating. Especially since he had blueberry muffins today as well.

Now, they knew they could've asked Thatch or Moon what was going on, as they were a big part of Fatch's life, but they feared of all three vampires reactions to doing that. One, Fatch would become even more furious. Two, Thatch would be too strong armed to tell as it wasn't really their business. And three, Moon was too sweet to spill something like that. He wouldn't tell them out of respect for the princes feelings. So they'd have to ask Fatch directly.

As they watched the prince bite the top off his muffin, the group of creatures began to usher Casper to go talk to him. After all, he was closer to Casper, and the prince scared everyone else silly. The ghost took a deep breath, slowly walking over to the prince. It took a couple seconds for the prince to acknowledge him, but when he did he grumbled lightly. But this was because he was still chewing away.

" Um, Fatch? "

Casper began lightly, not wanting to aggravate his friend further.

" I was just wondering if there was something bothering you. "

Fatch's right eye twitched greatly at this question and roughly bit away the last of his muffin.

" Nope! "

The prince muffled, not even caring he was speaking with his mouth full, or that he was sending crumbs everywhere.

" Everything's just PEACHY! "

Suddenly a rubber duck went flying at the princes arm, hitting Fatch on the arm. The prince looked at Thatch in shock, surprised the boy actually threw a rubber duck at him, before he took in the others cross expression. Fatch glared back, trying to seem superior and not give in, before he finally sighed to the others expression, clearly giving in. The prince sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the brim of his nose.

" ... Casper... "

Fatch began quietly.

" I... I have another sister... and we have no idea where she is. "

Oooooh... that would definitely explain it. After all, Fatch loved his family dearly, and it took him years to be with them again. Now knowing there is one out there he could've helped must've been devastating. Slowly, not knowing what else to do, Casper floated over to his vampire friend and brought him into a gentle hug, rubbing his back softly. Fatch didn't move, but the ghost could tell he appreciated the hug.

Casper too couldn't help but wonder what Fatch's sister looked like. What was she like? Was she taller? Maybe with black hair and with white and red bangs? And what was her personality like? Was she friendly or a true creature? How did she dress? That last one was strange, but a decent question. Casper hoped the Ramirez family could find their daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, short. I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to type. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	4. Broken through and a surprise

**I'm not sure what to say. But you will be shocked! :D**

* * *

><p>Thatch and Moon didn't know what to say as they watched Fatch do an incredibly long hand stand, hoping he was alright. After all, they knew he was still furious about everything that was happening. They couldn't really blame him though. And they guessed technically he was handling it fairly well. He could've been laying into everybody like before.<p>

A few days had gone by, and the trio were at home now, as the headmasters said Fatch was in a far too violent mood to be in school. So they sent Thatch and Moon home with him to make sure he calmed down. Although, Thatch and Moon wouldn't object to a few days off. Besides, they DID need to make sure Fatch didn't destroy another tv like he did the day before. As hilarious as it was, they knew the prince hated tv shopping, as the clerks always ignored what he said he was looking for.

They also kinda wanted him to stand normal, but figured he wasn't causing any damage like this so perhaps he was fine. Fatch did seem a bit more calm... which was a little strange in their eyes, but as long as it was working...

Thatch and Moon also didn't have the heart to try and get Fatch to talk about how he really, REALLY felt about all this. He was showing signs of anger and aggression, but they knew he only did that out of habit. He was used to bottling up his emotions and turning it all into anger. But how did he REALLY feel about Fatima? Was he terrified? Sad? Confused or even just worried? They needed to get these emotions out of him, and they knew it. But they, again, didn't quite have the heart to do so. They feared the normally strong prince might break down in tears... and they hated seeing him cry...

Taking a deep breath, Thatch bent down beside the prince, trying to word this right.

" Hey Fatch? Can we talk? "

Fatch growled softly before he sighed, bending his arms a bit and springing into the air, landing gracefully on his feet. He dusted himself off gently before looking at the children, crossing his arms, the glare never leaving his face. Thatch gulped, taking another large breath before he began again.

" W-we think you might be taking things a little hard, but I- ah... WE want to know why. "

Fatch snarled again, his glare intensifying greatly.

" Thatch, Moon, I think it's obvious that I'm pissed. "

" Y-yes, but why? "

Moon tried, cowering close to Thatch as if the other could protect him. Fatch snorted, and the duo was afraid he might snap.

" Why?! Frost and Charlene kidnapped my sister then ditched her! Why wouldn't I be?! "

" It's more than that though, isn't it? "

Thatch offered, relieved when Fatch actually looked a little... confused. Perhaps they were getting through.

" ... What...? "

" There's more to your hatred towards them for kidnapping her. "

Moon said gently.

" It's like... "

" Like you're blaming her disappearance solely on yourself. "

As Thatch said this, Fatch's expression went blank. As if he didn't understand. Suddenly the prince began to laugh, as if he found this whole thing ridiculous.

" What?! "

Fatch yelped, holding his sides and grinning widely.

" I-I'm not doing that! "

" Fatch, you feel like you should've known. "

Thatch muttered, frowning softly.

" You would've rushed to her rescue in a heart beat if you had. You want to now, but you still don't know where she is. And it's hard on you. "

" Sh-shut up... "

Fatch spat, shuddering greatly. The duo knew they were getting through.

" You feel helpless in this position, and you want to help, but you don't know how. And you hate that. You feel like you let her down. "

" Stop it... "

Fatch whimpered, his ruby eyes beginning to shine more profoundly in sadness.

" Please... "

" Fatch. "

Moon whispered softly. The two simply stared at each other, Moon keeping a firm stare in an attempt to get Fatch to back down. The prince in question began to shudder even further before he finally broke. Immediately he covered his mouth and knelt to the ground, the children instantly swarmed around him and brought him into an embrace, hoping to calm him down. As they said before, the tears were inevitable.

Slowly they forced their arms beneath his and forced him to stand up, beginning to lead him to the couch, slowly sitting on either side of the prince.

" I-I wanna save her... "

Fatch whimpered, now covering his eyes.

" But I know I can't... I-I feel as useless as the time I couldn't get the cure for Thatch as he was dying from that sickness... guys I feel useless! "

The duo didn't know what to say. All they could do was comfort the prince. Neither of them could blame Fatch for this break down. After all, they'd be acting the same way in this position. They just hope this break down would help him in the long run...

The trio suddenly jumped once they heard the front door slam open, looking behind them to find a panting Septimus there. He looked tired and breathless. And maybe he hadn't slept or eaten in the last few days either, he certainly looked like he was dehydrated and starving. Basically, he looked like hell.

The demon didnt even explain himself, he simply looked at Fatch, his expression saying how important this was. Fatch quickly dried his eyes and gave the other his upmost attention.

" What is it Septimus? "

Septimus took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before continuing.

" Fatch, get your family ready for a trip- I have the guardians outside with a chariot. A large... "

The demon sighed, looking up and pupils dilated; obviously that chariot hadn't been easy to obtain.

" ... large golden chariot... "

" Septimus, slow down a little. "

Moon said softly, standing up and staring at the other.

" What is it? Why is there a chariot waiting for us? "

" Because! "

Septimus yelped, his hair blazing briefly in determination.

" Because I- ... I found her. I found Fatima. "

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Septimus is good! Hope this shocked you guys! <strong>


	5. Explanations

**This might be a sad chapter. Unintentionally of course. But I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Fatch clung to Dusk's leg, not daring to look down or move. The family was in the sky on Septimus' golden chariot, and the guardian angels (excluding Merek) were flying them somewhere. The family was still in the dark about where they were heading, but so long as it brought them to Fatima they found themselves not caring. They just wanted to see Fatima...<p>

Septimus himself was riding up front, happily eating one of the sandwiches Dawn had made him before they left, as she could hear his stomach grumbling and since he put himself in that state of hunger for their sake... it only felt right to let him eat something. It also had a lot of different kinds of meat in it, as they knew Septimus was a massive carnivore. But it also had cheese, lettuce and tomato, to add some flavor. Dawn had made him about 3-4, and he was on his second. Guess he had a big appetite. Either that or he was hungrier than they thought.

Dusk gently ran a hand through his terrified brothers hair, turning to the fire demon. He began to wonder how he'd managed to track down Fatima. After all, not even Flash could find her- and they knew he'd been searching. How did his son managed to do something even HE couldn't?

" ... Excuse me Septimus. "

Dusk finally asked, unable to take it anymore. The demon looked up at him, still happily munching on his sandwich.

" I feel like we're all a bit confused. We were wondering exactly how you found her, where she is, and why you didn't just bring her to Deedstown instead of bringing us to where ever she is. "

Suddenly the demon began to choke, literally unable to breathe. The vampires yelped at this, the twins clinging to each other in fear. Thatch was the first one to make it over to him, giving the demon a heimlich. Luckily it got the fiery demon breathe again, the demon in question gently clutching his throat. Thatch slowly crawled to the front of the other, getting a soft smile from the demon.

" Agh... THANK you Thatch. "

Septimus huffed, slightly teary eyed due to choking before patting Thatch on the head.

" Oof, I thought I was a goner there... where did you learn the heimlich? "

Thatch suddenly blushed, looking down in embarrassment. In truth, the way he learned wasn't all that heroic or special... slightly impressive maybe but not special. So he simply chuckled nervously and shrugged off the question.

" Th-that's not important now... I-I'm just glad you're alright. "

Septimus blushed harshly before turning towards Dusk, grinning a bit nervously.

" S-sorry bout that, by the way. "

He chuckled.

" I-it's like I was expecting that question sooner or later. But I was... k-kinda hoping later. Anyway ah, I guess I'll start with how I found her. Remember when I shanked you, Fatch and Marco? "

The duo nodded. How could they not remember? They still had the scars.

" I used your blood to track her. The royal family has a unique scent, far different from any regular vampire. Fatch's blood had a strong scent to it, useful if Fatima had awakened blood like him. Marco's was in case she hadn't. Turns out she hadn't, so that was a good thing. Made it easier. "

The family nodded, realizing this was incredibly smart. After all, Septimus could smell blood scents like a vampire, so it must've made him a great tracker. Not to mention his powers were slightly heightened due to his unique powers.

" Now, as to where she is. She's in Twilight Town. And she's, ah... "

He was hesitating, frightening the family greatly. Something was wrong... was she in danger? Was she kidnapped and trapped in some humans basement? No, that didn't make sense. Septimus probably would've saved her if that were the case. So where was she in Twilight Town?

The demon took a large breath, finally spitting out what he had to say.

" I-in a hospital... "

Immediately the Ramirez family began to panic, to which Septimus instantly stood up to, holding his hands out in an attempt to calm them down.

" Don't worry! She's not in a deadly condition! Sh-she's just in a coma! "

Thatch and Moon brought Keira and Kyle into a hug, as the twins were close to breaking down. Though, they understood. The entire family was disheartened by this. The demon looked down, twirling his foot around the gold flooring.

" I-I don't know much, as I'm not related to her so they shooed me from her room rather quickly, but from I could hear from the gossiping nurses... she was going home with some groceries and some guy in a Lowry hit her. Luckily it just nicked her head, but it put her into a coma. They don't know when she'll wake up... th-that's kinda why I couldn't bring her to Deedstown. "

By the end of that, Dawn was in tears, Lucas having a tough time consoling her. The twins were sobbing to, Thatch and Moon struggling to comfort them as well. Midnight and Katie were clinging to Marco, both trying to remain strong for the younger children's sake, and Dusk was trying to keep Fatch from punching something as the younger prince was glowing red again. The red glow was worrying Septimus, as he'd been glowing like that much more than usual, but decided to dismiss it for now.

The demon frowned, turning and watching as the guardian angels began to land. In the back of his mind, away from all this, he was surprised the guardians agreed to help him with the chariot. He thought they'd hate him. Perhaps his dad ordered them to follow his orders as well? They WERE a little over eager when he asked for their help.

As they landed, Septimus scooped the twins into his arms, as he didn't think they could walk on their own in their condition. Lucas even picked up Dawn, who clung to him without hesitation. The demon turned to the angels, smiling and nodding to them.

" Thanks guys. I don't know how long we'll be, so feel free to explore. "

The angels nodded, Salem giving a yes sir before the angels all rushed off. They didn't fly though, so perhaps the chariot fly hurt their wings a bit. Slowly the group of creatures began to follow the demon.

Luckily they didn't have to walk far, as they soon reached the hospital. Septimus walked up to the receptionist, explaining that he'd found the girls family, pointing to the vampires behind him. The woman smiled and hurriedly began to walk them to the girls room. The family was nervous... they were finally going to meet Fatima. What would she be like? Would she wake up? What did she look like?

Their thoughts were soon interrupted as they finally reached her room. There, lying peacefully and blissfully unaware of their presence, was Fatima Ramirez herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Reunited. Wonder if Fatima will wake up soon. Hope you enjoyed! <strong>


	6. The plan

**I have nothing interesting to say. :P**

* * *

><p><em>No one said anything, but Dawn and Lucas slowly moved to either side of Fatima, gently taking her hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. They knew she probably couldn't feel it, but they didn't know what else to do... <em>

_They couldn't see much of her due to her being in a patients gown and being covered by a blanket, but her hair was clearly very long and black. She must've dyed her bangs black to blend in... but it was a good choice. She looked so beautiful and peaceful right now... and thankfully she had no injuries except the bandages wrapping around her head. _

_Dawn sniffled sadly and bowed her head, trying not to cry again for her family's, and her daughters sake. Not crying was the least she could do... it was so hard to be strong... _

_Fatch, trying to stay calm (in an emotional sense, not anger sense) began to look at her chart. Apparently she had been here for a few months now (much to his disliking), and she showed no signs of waking up any day soon. If she didn't wake up soon, then the doctors would have to pull the-... _

_The prince finally began to choke up, easily gaining his family's attention. Silently, he showed them what he'd read, and everyone else was instantly stricken with the same grief. _

_No one could believe it... they'd finally learned they'd had a sister. Then they finally got to meet her. And know they learned she might not pull through. It felt like their world had crashed down upon them. _

* * *

><p>The Ramirez family had gone to the lobby, none of them strong enough to remain at their possibly dying family members side. Well... except Fatch and Thatch. Fatch refused to move, and since Thatch wasn't quite as effected as Fatch or the others, he remained as emotional support for the prince.<p>

Septimus was here as well, sitting at the foot of the girls bed, his mind doing mental flips. He had an idea, he just wasn't sure if he could pull it off...

Back when he was still pure Platinum, he had a few mental abilities. Three of them. Psychokinesis, very VERY minor pyrokinesis of the three fires, and a special ability. Entering ones unconscious.

Now, he used to train very hard on that last one, as it was difficult to control and it used a lot of energy. He used to go into someone's subconscious, particularly when they were in comas, and try to awaken them. However, again, it was difficult to control, and he'd only done it once successfully. On Gold. But the only reason he'd succeeded was because the stakes were high! Gold hadn't woken up in days, and he nearly died from his fever! If Septimus hadn't tried so hard, he could've died. Not to mention the fire demon slept for 3 days after that.

Now, he COULD try to reach Fatima in her unconscious, but there were a few problems with that. One, he hadn't practiced in years. Two, he could barely control his psychokinesis, let alone this. And three, he was afraid he might mess up and make things worse. He wasn't sure how, but he didn't want to risk it.

Turning, he was greatly disheartened to find his normally strong vampire friend crying silently, Thatch holding his hands in an attempt to calm him down. Septimus sighed. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help so badly but...

Clenching his fists, he began to remember when Fatch had been there for him. When he'd tried to hang himself, when he had to redeem himself, when it rained, when Pyro was trying to destroy Deedstown... Fatch would bend over backwards to help him... and he was going to do the same for the prince.

Standing up with a huff, his hair now blazing in determination, he instantly got the two creatures attention. They looked greatly confused. But he understood why.

" Fatch, get your family. "

He said firmly.

" I've got a plan. "

* * *

><p>" You sure you know what you're doing Septimus? "<p>

Midnight asked, her voice reviling her concern. Septimus couldn't blame her. Had the role been reversed, he'd be nervous as hell too.

Giving her a curt nod, he sat on Fatima's right side, focusing to the best of his ability. He couldn't F this up now. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he gently put his middle and index fingers over her heart with his right hand and placing the same fingers from his left hand on her forehead.

A soft golden glow began to engulf his body, this light flaring out where he touched. His eyes turned completely white now before they closed again, the light flaring out brightly and blinding everyone in the room.

Once it faded, they found the demon completely motionless, the glow now soft once more and giving off a gentle hum.

Kyle, growing slightly curious, lightly poked the demon's arm with his silver claws, amazed when the other was unresponsive. Septimus was in.

* * *

><p><em> The world around the demon was astounding. It was a bright, sunny day, and he was just outside of Twilight Town it seemed. In front of him was a strong, healthy oak tree that seemed to be ancient. He also couldn't explain it, but he felt a bit more positive around it. It felt as though his father had planted it- it had a strong angelic feel to it. It was magnificent. <em>

_Looking around once more, he found the world simply filled with pink butterflies, flying towards Twilight Town, as if leading him somewhere. Hesitantly he followed, running to keep up with them. _

_They led him to a simple white house, and he couldn't help but peer inside. To his surprise, he found a human family. A woman with short black hair, a man with combed blond hair, a young boy with light brown hair, and a young girl with orange hair. And then someone ELSE walked down the stairs. _

_She was clearly much different than the others. Her hair black was in braids while her white and red bangs flowed down her front. She wore a white and grey formal dress shirt with a dark grey plaid skirt to match, black tights and dark grey boots. This child, who couldn't be more than 7, was much paler than the humans, and her eyes were a deep crimson. She also had fangs on either side of her smile. She was clearly a vampire. _

_Septimus smiled gently, and not because of the beauty this girl had at such a young age. No, he smiled because he'd immediately recognized her. _' Well hello there, Fatima. '

* * *

><p><strong>Way to go Septimus! Now go save that girl! Hope you all enjoyed! ;)<strong>


	7. Memory 1: Lester

**K, I've had a lot of sugar and soda, so look out world! Here comes Silver! XD**

* * *

><p>Septimus had a tough time doing it, but slowly he pulled away from the scene, as he knew the child was getting ready for school. This was clearly not the Fatima he was looking for.<p>

The fire demon began to walk around the surprisingly bright Twilight Town, finding a few more images of the girl around. No doubt he was viewing memories. He found many different ages of the child and many different outfits. As a four year old holding the human woman's hand, she wore a black blouse that had ruffles at the chest, light black jeans and black boots. Her hair was also in slightly long pigtails, and her bangs were set in a single braid.

As a ten year old picking up groceries for the family, she wore a long sleeved shirt with black and white stripes that showed her thin stomach, black short shorts, light grey tights and black boots. Her hair was now in a down ponytail, held together by a lacy silver bow. Her bangs were now down and flowing down her torso.

Or even a 14 year old Fatima happily talking with her best friend (a werewolf girl with her hair braided). Her hair was now in a single down braid, two bands at the top and bottom of her braid, her bangs normal again. She wore a black crop top with long black and white sleeves connected to the top, long black jeans and white shoes. She seemed so happy.

Septimus was enjoying seeing some of her memories. She seemed so happy through them all. But he still had a job to do. He needed to find the present day Fatima. The demon summoned as much power as he could, manipulating the memories.

Now he was in a school, the student body oblivious to his presence. It seemed to be a high school, so thankfully he was semi close to the present. It was a high school.

Fatima was at her locker now, grabbing some books and checking her hair. She looked like she had a lot on her mind really. She looked about 15, with the same attire as when she was 14. The vampire girl seemed worried about something. And since Septimus WAS in her mind, he could hear her thoughts. She was worried about a science test. Again, since Septimus was in her mind, he could tell she had a photographic memory like her brother. He didn't understand why she was so worried.

Turning, the demon watched as a male humanoid walked up to the girl. This was a black cat humanoid who's clothes somewhat resembled Fatch's, only darker, much more dirty and torn, and without the cape and the bat badge. His eyes were also purple in the left and in the right was a red pupil with demonic black sclera. Clearly he was half demon as well. This demonic cat leaned against the locker beside Fatima, grinning and winking at the girl.

" Hello Fatima. "

He said in a flirtatious tone. Fatima scowled to this and turned away, her hair just barely missing his face. She didn't want to hurt him- he was a good friend. And he had been for years. But lately many people had been telling him that she'd be a good match for him, and he wasn't taking no for an answer. She hated to be this rough, but she didn't have a choice... she had to get through to him...

" I said no, Lester. "

The vamp growled, beginning to rush off to her class. However, Lester didn't stop there. The humanoid roughly grabbed her wrist, still purring and acting smooth.

" Aww, come on baby. Everyone in school here thinks we'd be a hot couple. "

Fatima flushed brightly, finding herself infuriated with his word choice. Without a second thought, she wiped around and smacked him across the face, sending him to the ground. She immediately seized the moment to rush off to her class, getting Septimus to smirk. _'Good for you, Fatima. ' _He thought smugly, crossing his arms._ ' Good for you. Pompous little jerk deserved it. '_

* * *

><p>After the day ended, Fatima began walking home, smiling as bright as a flame. She had passed the test with ease. She even felt a little silly for thinking it would be difficult. But she passed with ease, and she even got 100%. She was looking forward to celebrating it with her family. Well, foster family, but you got the point.<p>

As she passed by a corner, she yelped slightly when she was suddenly shoved against a wall, her books falling to the ground. Looking at her attacker, she was infuriated to find it was Lester again. That humanoid just didn't know when to quit. She wanted to be nice, as she knew he grew up with many personal issues, but she didn't want him to take advantage of her. The humanoid was blushing, glaring and staring intensively into her eyes.

" I-I'm sorry. "

He whispered, looking to the side.

" I-I don't wanna hurt you, I just... y-you can't tell me you don't feel anything for me... "

" ... I'm sorry Lester. "

Fatima said softly, gently taking hold of his wrists and pushing them away.

" I know you're a good guy, but I just don't see you as anything more than a friend. "

Lester sighed, moving back and pulling on his ears. Fatima sighed lightly and placed a hand on his shoulder, easily gaining his attention.

" Look, there's someone special out there for everyone. Your special someone is just not me. I love you like a brother, but I just can't see us working out as anything more than that. You're a great guy, really you are. Any woman would be lucky to have you. "

" R-really...? "

The cat humanoid asked, clearly unsure about it. The vampire princess simply smiled brightly, nodding eagerly.

" Of course! Besides, I know a certain werewolf named Sakura who thinks your dreamy. "

" R-really?! "

Lester asked eagerly, his long black cat tail wagging eagerly.

" Sakura likes me?! "

Fatima giggled; Lester had a crush on Sakura for years now, but he'd never tried to ask her out because he was afraid of her answer. Recently he'd tried to move on because of how everyone said he'd be great with Fatima.

" Of course. She's been hoping you'd ask her out, actually. "

" O-oh my Flash... "

Lester breathed, placing his hands on his cheeks and blushing cutely. His tail was wagging a little quicker as well. Fatima smiled, bending down and picking up her books.

" Head on home Lester. "

She said with a soft chuckle, standing up straight and bringing the boy into a quick hug.

" And ask Sakura out! I'll know if you don't, I'll be asking her tomorrow! "

The cat man laughed, blushing even brighter.

" A-alright Fatima! S-sorry again about everything I've been doing lately, I just-! "

" Yeah yeah. "

Fatima giggled, shrugging off the motion.

" No worried. Ain't the first time a man wouldn't take no for an answer. Now I gotta go. See you in school tomorrow! "

As the two departed, Septimus couldn't help but smile. Not only was Fatima tough and smart, but she was kind and considerate as well. Looking out for that man despite how much crap he put her through. Slowly, unwillingly, the demon began looking for more memories. He needed to remain focused.

* * *

><p><strong>It feels odd to end it here, but oh well. Hope you all enjoyed! <strong>


	8. Memory 2: ice skating

**Still full of sugar and caffeine. Enjoy! :P**

* * *

><p>As the demon searched a bit more, he was amazed by the fact he was now in an early memory. She appeared to be about 6 now, holding onto her foster mothers hands as the woman led her out onto the ice. Fatima was wearing a snow white wool cap, holding all of her hair inside of it, a thick red coat with white fluff on the sleeves, bottom and collar, black jeans, and white skates. She looked nice and warm in this cool weather, despite the fact her blood family's skin was colder than ice.<p>

The child was shaking, struggling to stay up on her feet as the woman led her further and further out onto the ice. Fatima was struggling just to stay up, looking at her foster mother, her eyes simply pleading the woman to let her turn back. Yet the woman pulled on, giving the vampire a warm smile all the while.

" Don't worry sweetie. "

She said calmly, rubbing the child's hands.

" You'll be safe on this ice. Trust me, once you get into it, you'll love ice skating. "

Fatima bit her lip, turning to watch her foster siblings Clair and Nathan. Clair, despite being only 5, seemed like a natural. And Nathan, being 9, seemed to have no problem with his skating. Even her foster father looked like he was having fun. They must've learned with the adults before Fatima was adopted.

Wanting to join in the fun, Fatima took in a breath, allowing her foster mother to lead her. The woman smiled, gently letting go of the child's hands. Fatima yelped, flailing her arms slightly on obvious fear before taking her balance, sliding easily no the ice.

Septimus couldn't help but smile softly at the scene. He remembered back when he was still Platinum, he tried to teach Gold to ice skate. Only Gold wasn't nearly as patient as Fatima seemed and kept falling on his butt. Eventually gave up too. Obviously Septimus wouldn't be able to teach him anymore, but seeing this was uplifting to the demon.

Fatima soon got the hang of ice skating as well. Probably ran in her family even. Septimus had never seen Fatch ice skate (doubted he even knew how), but perhaps they were just great at it. The girl skated forward and jumped a bit, easily landing on her feet. Her parents clapped happily, getting the girl to blush brightly.

Truthfully, she's always wanted to ice skate. She'd seen her foster mothers old trophies from back when she was still young, and she had wanted to be just like her. That's why she'd asked her mother to teach her today. So she could practice and be great just like her.

* * *

><p>The memories fast forwarded a good deal, and now Fatima was now back stage to a skating competition. She had to be about 13 now, and she was wearing a thin white, short, flowy ice skating dress with many small blue sapphires across her chest, and made a cut at the chest, leading all the way to her back. She wore very thin, white, see through sleeves beneath this dress and thin white tights, white skates as well to match. Her hair was also tied into a bun (as difficult as it had been to do), and her bangs were in a single braid, tied to her bun, making a small loop.<p>

Fatima looked incredibly nervous. She was in the middle of a competition, and she couldn't afford to lose. If she won this, then she'd go to the finals, and maybe do her mother proud. The woman before her never made it to the finals, and Fatima was going to give it her all, so she could win for her. She couldn't lose... she had to do this...

As they announced her name, she took a deep breath and skated out onto the rink.

She wasted no time on going for it. Bending her knees, keeping her back straight, she performed a cantilever with her hands extended, struggling to keep her balance. She hadn't practiced this much, but she knew the judges would be impressed.

Pushing herself back up, she skated around the edge of the rink and back to the center, she jumped up, performing a flying sit spin in mid-air. As she hit the ground on one foot, she began to spin, struggling to keep her balance. Slowly she straightened out again and spun a little longer before skating out.

To get a little bit of a break, she began to skate in camel position, her leg shaking a bit to balance her out. Strength or speed wasn't the problem for her, balance was. But she couldn't afford to fail now. Two more moves should do it for her.

Picking up her speed, she jumped, now performing a Russian split jump, almost not bringing her legs down in time to stake the landing. Panting slightly, almost fearing she was losing her ability to skate, she decided to bring out her personal best show stopper.

Skating towards the center of the rink, she began to spin, lifting her leg back and grabbing her foot, keeping it raised high above her head. The Biellmann spin. Something of which was beautiful and incredible, but also something she struggled with. Spinning slightly faster, bending her back forward, she spun faster, slowly moving her leg out and away from her hands. Straightening up, her leg raised to about her hips, she lifted up her hands and stopped spinning, freezing in this position, smiling widely. The crowd began to clap furiously, causing the girl to pant and slowly skate off the rink.

* * *

><p>" Fatima, we are so PROUD of you. "<p>

The woman said, hugging her foster daughter close. Fatima simply panted, smiling a bit as Clair and Nathan hugged her.

" Thanks mom. "

She said softly, turning to the left.

" But I don't think I'm gonna get into the finals... "

" Fatima look at me. "

The woman said sternly, forcing the girl to look at her.

" You did great, and I am extremely proud of you. It doesn't matter if you made it to the finals just so long as you tried your best. "

Fatima smiled brightly, trying not to cry in happiness. Despite how good this felt, how good it was to hear... the princess was still hoping she won. She'd worked so hard on her routine...

" Attention skaters! "

A voice called over the intercom, and the vampire began holding her breath. This was it...

" You all did wonderfully today, but there can only be 3 winners going to the finals. These winners are... Scarlett Renolds. "

Fatima's heart would've skipped a beat if she hadn't been undead.

" Lucy Degenheart. "

_' Please Flash... ' _She begged, closing her eyes and crossing her fingers._ ' Please say my name... '_

" And finally... Fatima Ramirez! "

Almost immediately Fatima shrieked, squeezing Clair and Nathan into a tight hug, jumping up and down in pure happiness and glee. She couldn't believe it! She won! She WON! This was the happiest moment in her life!

Septimus smiled at this all, slowly pulling away again. He hated leaving happy memories like this. He loved seeing how happy Fatima had been throughout her life. But he had to keep searching...

* * *

><p><strong>Hurray for Fatima! Hope you all enjoyed! ;D<strong>


	9. Memory 3: have to know

**I am WAY ahead of schedule with my chapters right now. I hope you all enjoy! ;D**

* * *

><p>This one was a good deal closer to present day than the other two. Fatima had to be 16 now, and she was sitting under the old oak tree on the far edge of Twilight Town. She was seemingly writing something down, perhaps in a journal, looking rather downcast. She had a lot on her mind, and it wasn't just because of the fact she couldn't cast a certain spell right now (a spell to make her voice sound like that of a sirens for a while. Basically, a beautiful singing voice). But because she'd been thinking a lot lately... and she found she couldn't stand not knowing her real family.<p>

Her foster mother had told her many times when she was a child that she came from royalty, and that she obviously belonged to a vampire family. But she had never met them. She'd been told it was a large family as well, even their names. Dusk, Midnight, Marco, Fatch, and Katie. Rumor has it that her mother, Dawn, had been expecting twins some time ago. When she was 12 she heard that rumor, so they had to be four now. She longed to know them. To know what they looked like, and how they acted. To know if they had any hobbies and if they had any cute fetishes like Fatima's love for stuffed animals. To meet them, and maybe live as one of them...

Don't get her wrong, she loved her foster family dearly. She loved skating to make her mother proud, helping her father with yard work, standing up to bullies and protecting her foster siblings... but she knew she didn't belong here. She was a vampire in a human household. And even though she had no problem with humans what-so-ever, they couldn't always fill her creature needs. Her supply of blood, for example. They would never kill anything, and she could only hunt animals so often. Or sometimes they'd forget her allergy to garlic and ended up burning her mouth horribly. Or they'd watch some slightly offensive horror movies. Fatima loved this family with all her heart. But she knew her real family missed her, and she couldn't be with her foster family forever. She needed to be there with her real family. The Ramirez family.

Slowly she stood up, crossing her arms and beginning to head home. This wasn't going to be easy...

* * *

><p>" Fatima... "<p>

The woman said sadly, choking up greatly upon hearing this. Fatima had JUST told her she wanted to go find her real family. The Ramirez family. And while the vampire had expected a poor reaction, she hadn't expected this.

" There's... something I need to tell you... "

Fatima was growing worried. Why was she acting like this? Turning to get some form of explanation from the others, she was disheartened when she didn't get any. They all looked saddened. Slowly the vampire princess sat down, looking at her foster mother for answers.

" You see sweetie... "

The woman began gently, looking like she was indeed saying this with a heavy heart. It only made Fatima even more nervous.

" Four years ago on Christmas Day... the Ramirez family was killed. "

Fatima immediately clamped her hands over her mouth, looking mortified by this information. She just decided she wanted to meet her family. To be with them. And now she learned they died four years ago...

" There was ONE who survived... Fatch Ramirez. Unfortunately, no one knows where he went. "

" ... Mom... "

Fatima said firmly, looking up at the woman sadly. Yet she was glaring in determination.

" I have to meet him. He's family, and if my biological family really IS dead, then he needs me. It must be AWFUL for him... living all alone... and no doubt he watched them all die... mom, I can't leave him like that. I have to find him. "

The woman sobbed slightly, gently wiping her tears away.

" I-I know love... "

Slowly the vampire hugged the woman, finding herself tearing up as well. She would admit... she didn't want to leave her foster family, but she meant what she said. If Fatch really was out there all by himself, he'd need family. They were all they had now. She had to be there for him... she had to find him. And she wouldn't rest until she did.

Septimus growled lightly, clenching his fists upon hearing about the Christmad day massacre. He still hated what those humans did to Fatch and his family. He was curious though... if Fatima started looking for him two years ago, why hadn't she found him? She was a strong, smart woman. Why hadn't she found him?

* * *

><p><em>Fatch began to pace the room, furiously biting his claws. Septimus had been in Fatima's mind for seven hours now, and everyone else had fallen asleep. But he couldn't. He was so worried... even worse, Septimus wasn't moving. He was sweating horribly too, yet he was freezing at the same time. He was using so much energy on this... <em>

_The prince jumped and turned around to find a nurse entering the room. She was a larger woman with blond hair pulled into a bun and large round glasses. The woman paid the boy no mind and simply grabbed the clipboard at the woman's bed, growling at what she saw for some reason. _

_" Those morons. "_

_She hissed, erasing something on the memo. _

_" Can't even keep this thing updated. It hasn't only been two months since this poor thing slipped into a coma. "_

_" I-it hasn't? "_

_Fatch stuttered, clearly sounding mortified by this. The nurse looked at him, frowning softly, obviously realizing this was the sleeping girls brother. _

_" Oh, Fraid not sugar. "_

_She said calmly, pinning the board back to the bed. _

_" It's actually been two years now. "_

_" WHAT?! "_

_Fatch yelped, his yell waking Thatch and Moon in an instant. The nurse frowned now, slowly backing out of the room. _

_Two years... two f***ing years... the doctors in this place were so incompetent... Jenette would've never made a mistake like that... no wonder there was talk of pulling the plug, it's been two f***ing years! _

_The prince looked at Septimus, tears lining his eyes, now crossing his fingers. _' Come on Septimus. ' _He thought in determination. _' You gotta be able to do this. You can't fail now... they'll pull the plug if you can't. Please... please bring her home... '

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, things aren't looking good now, are they? Read on to find out what happens! ;D<strong>


	10. Memory 4: the accident

**I'm trying to keep my massive lead on this story, but it's fading slightly. **

**Please enjoy the chapter though! Oh, it might be short, btw. **

* * *

><p>Fatima was rushing through the streets, looking like she had a lot on her mind. She also had a lot of notes in her hands, as if she were preparing to take a test. But Septimus knew better. He knew she was tracking Fatch.<p>

There was a great deal of notes there as well. Had she done it? Had she been able to track Fatch? He knew it took him personally a few years to find him, and even then he'd only found him because Fatch enrolled himself in Scare School. Fatima really WAS brilliant. Especially since it had only been what appeared to be couple of weeks.

" Fatima! "

A voice called, the vampire girl turning around and finding her werewolf friend Sakura racing up towards her. Sakura had long black hair that was in a single messy braid, laying across her torso and reaching her waist, and held a light black bow on the back of her head. She had light black ears and a short, light black tail, this light black matching her fur. She wore a black crop top and a short black torn skirt, wearing a slightly lighter shade of black for her spandex shorts. This girl looked anxious, panting heavily.

" Oh hey Sakura. "

Fatima said softly, bringing her notes close to her chest.

" How's it going? "

" Oh it's great! B-but that can wait. "

Sakura giggled, folding her hands behind her back.

" Your mom told me you found your brother. "

Fatima soon smiled brighter, hugging her notes even tighter.

" Uh-huh! Apparently he's in this tiny place called Deedstown. Ooooh, I just can't wait to meet him! I wonder what he's like? "

Sakura began to giggle wildly, her tail wagging swiftly.

" I bet he'll be a lot like you. Awesome, fun, and totally cool. "

The vampire girl blushed brightly and looked down, twirling her toes on the ground lightly. In truth, she was excited to find Fatch now. After all, he really WAS her only family member. Related family member that was. She couldn't wait to meet him. She just hoped he was alright... after all, she knew he was there as their family died. That had to be so hard on him... she would enjoy being there for him.

The vamp shook her head, finding Sakura texting someone as she'd been lost in her mind briefly. The werewolf had a cute rosy blush on her cheeks, and Fatima know she was texting Lester. The princess simply loved this. Her friend looked so adorable when she blushed. And she and Lester were so happy together. It was great...

Sakura slowly stuck her phone back into her tail fluff and smiled at Fatima.

" I should go. Lestie wants to meet up for lunch. "

" Heheh... ok Sakura. Hope you have a nice time! "

The werewolf smiled and began trotting across the street. However, since the girl was so lost in her mind- no doubt fantasizing- a Lowry began to speed up, clearly not noticing the girl. Either that or the driver was a moron. Immediately the princess tossed away her papers, rushing forward and shoving the werewolf out of the way. Unfortunately she couldn't speed herself out of the way, and took the hit.

* * *

><p>Septimus covered his mouth, terrified at what he saw. This was her accident... this is what sent her into her coma. He wanted to help her. To stop the Lowry or even rush over and help her get to the hospital. It was just in his nature to want to help her. Although, he knew he couldn't. He knew this was only a memory.<p>

" Who are you? "

A voice said sternly, sounding harsh and cold. Septimus jumped, his hair flickering briefly before turning around, amazed at what he saw. It was Fatima herself, looking just like she did in the hospital. Long down hair, completely black, and wearing a blue patients outfit. She was glaring, as if she felt the demon were a threat of some kind. Although, he understood. He was obviously a menacing looking demon.

" I asked you a question! "

Fatima barked, getting the demon to snap back to reality. Septimus cleared his throat, trying to calm himself down a little.

" My name is Septimus- er, Platinum Winchester. Son of Flash. And I am here to help you awaken from your coma. "

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Seppy found Fatima! :D<strong>

**Also, after this story, I shall take a tiny break, but only because I'm like 13 cover pics behind. I need to work on those... ^_^"**


	11. Running out of time

**This will be a heavily dialogued chapter, sorry. But please enjoy!**

**Also, since I posted so early and I'm almost done with this story, and i was already long since done with this chapter, I thought I'd post another chappie. ;)**

* * *

><p>" Bull. "<p>

Fatima spat, not surprising Septimus in the slightest. This would be the typical reaction to learning of one, the son of Flash, and two, the coma. Probably mostly the coma.

" One, you're a demon. Hell, a freakish demon. No way Flash would have a child like you. And two, a coma? Yeah right. I'm just sleeping. Dreaming of my accident... "

" ... Fatima. "

Septimus said firmly, taking a few steps closer.

" Do you really believe that? Do you really believe you're only sleeping? "

Fatima frowned, crossing her arms and looking down. Clearly she had begun to doubt herself.

* * *

><p><em>" No! "<em>

_Fatch shouted, keeping the nurse away from his sister. The doctors had said today was the day they were going to pull the plug (it was just after midnight). But Fatch would have none of that. Not when Septimus was, not only in his sisters mind, but when he was so close. He knew the demon could do this, he just needed time._

_The nurse was trying though. Fatch understood she needed to do her job, but he would have none of this. They were so close... he could feel it. He couldn't let this woman- this incompetent woman- pull the plug. It was dangerous on two accounts..._

_" You can't do this! "_

_" Sir, please! "_

_The woman grunted, struggling even more._

_" Let me do my job! "_

_" No! "_

_Suddenly a snap could be heard, and the woman disappeared in a burst of light. Turning, Fatch and Thatch were BOTH surprised to find Moon glowing white, indicating he'd used magic. He'd teleported the woman away. The boy blushed and folded his hands behind his back, twirling his foot around shyly._

_" I-I'm sorry, I just... sh-she was gonna pull the plug and- Eep! "_

_The next thing either vamp knew, Fatch had locked the child into a nearly bone crushing hug. Luckily he was still smart enough not to mangle him, but it was definitely tight._

_" Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much Moon! "_

_" E-eh... N-no problem... "_

* * *

><p>" ... Why are you here then? "<p>

Fatima hissed, backing up as if afraid.

" If you're a demon, why would you bother with me? "

" A-as I said before, I'm the son of Flash. And I'm not 100% demon. "

Septimus explained before shaking his head.

" M-my demonicness isn't important. I'm here because your brother, Fatch Ramirez, gave me permission to try and help you wake up. "

Almost immediately Fatima perked up, obviously amazed by the fact her brother was brought up. Or that Septimus even KNEW her brother. That's kinda why the demon brought him up. He knew the woman would be much more interested in her brother. Especially since she'd been looking for him.

" H-how do you know him? "

Fatima asked cautiously, backing up greatly.

" Well... at first we fought against each other, but when I began to remember I was Platinum, he was there to stop me from making the worst mistake in my life. I still have a hard time believing he helped me, but I owe him my life. "

" ... Wh-what does he look like? "

The woman couldn't help but ask, and Septimus knew she believed him but wanted to sound strong. But that was fine. Since Septimus was in her mind, he could paint a mental picture. He'd admit he didn't have very much energy to do so, but he'd do it in hopes seeing what her brother looked like would make her more agreeable.

Slowly he began to rub his temples, an image of the stubborn vampire prince taking form. Fatima looked absolutely awestruck by this, stepping forward and closer to the image. As she was about to touch it, it vanished, and she turned to find a breathless fire demon. Septimus knew he had to hurry things along. Looking up, he panted once more, looking at the woman in a pleading way.

" Look miss Fatima... "

He wheezed, trying to keep his breath. He was losing energy fast... yet he held on, not wanting to give up. Fatima's life depended on it. If he couldn't do this, the doctors would pull the plug on her someday soon. And he simply couldn't fail now...

" I-I'm running out of energy. Please, please listen to me. Your family will be so heart broken if I can't help you... "

" M-my family? "

Fatima said shakily, and Septimus mentally kicked himself. Of COURSE she'd be confused. She didn't know the Ramirez family was brought back... this explanation would take more time than he'd like to give...

* * *

><p>' Something's wrong... ' <em>Fatch thought in a panic. Naturally Fatima hadn't moved, but Septimus was getting worse. The demon was becoming freezing to the touch- which was horrible considering he was a fire demon-, he was shuddering uncontrollably, and worse, he looked like he'd faint at any given moment. Fatch wanted to shake him and force him away from his sisters subconscious, but he feared he'd damage something. The prince crossed his fingers again and clenched his eyes shut, praying that the two would be alright. However, he knew his prayers would go unheard and ignored. He knew Flash couldn't get involved in moments like this. For the balance and what not... <em>

* * *

><p>" E-everyone's back... "<p>

Fatima whimpered, slowly sitting on her knees. But the demon understood. This was a lot to take in...

" And they're waiting for me to wake up. Septimus, was it? "

Septimus nodded, actually feeling himself growing paler due to being unbearably cold. He just hoped the creature didn't notice.

" How do I wake up? "

" It ain't easy but... "

The demon responded, now rubbing his upper arms. Obviously this behavior had the girl concerned, but she said nothing.

" You must focus on why you want to wake up. Think of only that. Think as hard as you can, and... hopefully... I can wake you up. "

" D-do you even have the strength to wake me up? "

Fatima said worriedly, quickly getting to her feet and rushing over to the demon. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, looking at him sadly.

" You look absolutely exhausted. "

Septimus shook his head hurriedly, wishing more than ever his hair would light up and give him some strength. Alas, he was too cold to do so.

" I-I can do this! "

He snapped on determination, trying to sound strong. Slowly, he lowered his head, his eyes hidden from view, his fists shaking violently.

" I have to... I-I can't let him down... "

Fatima frowned lightly, surprised at what she heard. Suddenly the demon zipped over and took hold of her hands, glowing a bright gold. However, it almost seemed like this energy was causing him pain. Wanting to hurry this up for the demons sake, Fatima focused on how badly she wanted to see her family. To see her parents smile, to hear her twin siblings laugh, to meet her sister Katie, to get to know Marco, Midnight and Dusk, and to finally see Fatch...

The world around them began to haze, and the duo were suddenly blinded as Septimus' golden light flared out.

* * *

><p>The duo both jumped when they woke up, Fatima ramming her head into Septimus' head painfully and sending the demon to the ground. Fatima yelped, looking down and seeing two young, grey skinned vampires helping the demon sit up a bit, muttering something about the demon being freezing.<p>

The girl jumped lightly, feeling something take hold of her hand. Turning, she found another vampire there, except this one matched the image Septimus had shown her. He looked like he was deeply relieved, as he had glittering ruby eyes lined with tears. Fatima smiled, tearing up as well and bringing the boy into a tight hug.

As she hugged him,she couldn't help but look at Septimus from over his shoulders, finding said demon shaking violently yet he was sweating, even looking physically ill. She hoped he was alright...

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Fatima's awake! Hope you all enjoyed! <strong>


	12. Part of the family

**Still keeping my lead! Also, this chapter might be... oh, I don't know, random? Just be ready for that.**

**Also, final chapter. And three chapters in one day! Hurray! :D**

* * *

><p>As the group walked down the hallway, Fatima couldn't help but steal glances at the fire demon behind her, as the man was only walking with the help of... Thatch and Moon, she believed? Septimus was shuddering uncontrollably, and he really did look like he could keel over at any minute. She hoped it wasn't just because he tried to save her...<p>

Turning to her left now, she found her brother Fatch smiling brighter than the sun. He seemed so happy, and she kept catching him stealing glances as well. Obviously he was happy to finally meet her. But she didn't mind. She was quite happy to finally meet him as well. She wondered what he was like on a daily basis though...

Now looking forward, she gasped as she found many vampires in the waiting room. The three youngest ones were sleeping, the twins laying their heads on the older's lap, a slightly older girl and boy- no doubt her quadruplet siblings- were leaning against each other sleeping (or at least trying to), and there was an older couple cuddling as they slept. No doubt her real parents. And finally there was a much taller man with hair that kind of reminded her of Fatch's hair, just without the white and red bangs sticking up. This man was the only one still awake.

Said man looked up, and his face simply glowed when he saw her. She felt like she'd be getting that reaction from everyone today. Understandable really. The vampire in front of her sprung from his chair and rushed over to her, locking her in a tight hug. Now, Fatima was in no way short, but this man actually had her stand on her toes so she could hug him. He was, what, 5" taller than her? But it still felt great to hug him.

" Oh I'm so glad you're awake sis! "

The older cheered, sounding quite emotional in the girls mind.

" I-I'm Dusk! Oh, its so good to finally meet you! "

" It's nice to meet you too Dusk! "

Fatima said happily, slowly letting him go. Turning, she found the rest of the family awakening from the commotion, to which did not surprise her in the slightest.

She began to be introduced to everyone else in her family, soon learning that she was older than Marco, Midnight and Fatch. So she was the second oldest in the family. Which she was ok with. She didn't like to be too young in a large family, as weird as that sounded. She found that they all had beautiful personalities as well. Especially sweet little Kyle, who seemed so shy yet excited to meet his big sister.

She also loved meeting her parents. Lucas tried to be formal, but failed miserably and just locked her in a tight hug. And Dawn was so happy to finally see Fatima again she couldn't stop crying and laughing. It was just so adorable in Fatima's eyes. She also finally learned why Thatch and Moon were here. Apparently Dusk had adopted them. Fatima couldn't be more cheerful and happy to know her big brother had a big heart.

As the tears and introductions ended, Fatima found herself checking on Septimus again, who had long since sat down. As terrible as it sounded, he actually looked like he was getting colder. Feeling concerned, she slowly walked over to the demon, taking hold of his hands gently. The demon looked at her nervously, cracking a fake smile.

" Are you alright? "

Fatima asked gently, only getting a wide fake grin from the demon.

" I-I'm fine... "

Clearly he wasn't... he sounded down right terrified. Why was that? The magic he used to reach her was obviously powerful, but did it really take up this much energy? He was freezing, and he was only getting colder. If he didn't heat up soon, the fire inside of him might burn out. Meaning HE'LL burn out with it.

Fatima couldn't let this happen. She did know a way to help relight the fire within him, but... well... _' I have to try. ' _She thought, trying to muster up some courage, blushing brightly herself. _' He helped me, this is the least I can do. ' _Slowly she knelt beside him, grabbing his shoulders rather roughly.

" ... Do you have a girlfriend? "

She asked out of the blue, getting the demon to blush violently. He also felt a little warmer, surprisingly. So obviously her plan would work, but he needed to answer... surprisingly the demon began to stutter, twiddling his thumbs, seemingly trying to think of an answer. The two grey skinned creatures backed up, to which Fatima was thankful for.

" Ah, well uh... "

Septimus stuttered, and Fatima actually found his stuttering rather adorable. How often did a demon actually stutter?

" N-n-not, technically I guess. I-I mean, I have a thing for this one girl, and she might like me back- I don't know... b-but I guess technically we're not... going out or anything..."

" Good enough. "

Without much warning, Fatima leaned forward and gave the fiery demon a soft kiss on the lips. Almost immediately Septimus' face turned bright red, his hair catching itself on fire. Quickly he pulled away, shocked to say the least.

" Wh-what are you doing?! "

He yelped, gently touching where the girls lips once were, still in shock. To his amazement, Fatima remained calm and smirked.

" You're not the first fire demon I've met. "

She said calmly, standing up and hoof in her hand out for him.

" I know a thing or two about your kind. And I know for a fact that your body temperature rises greatly when you're embarrassed. I figured a thank you kiss should do the trick. "

As Septimus flustered, the others laughed at the silly scene, Fatch probably being the loudest. But the Fatima didn't mind much. She felt as though she owed Septimus in SOME way, as he did save her life after all. A kiss was the least she could do for him.

* * *

><p><em>As the vampires slowly landed in their apparent front lawn, Fatima turned around at the fire demon on the chariot, finding him still flushing around her. Maybe she could've thought of amother way to warm him up other than a kiss, but again, it was the least she could do for him. She waved as the demon began to take off. <em>

_As she walked inside, she was amazed to find the house around her was nice and gothic, yet clean. There WAS a smashed tv in the living room, but she decided to shrug that off for now. _

_" Well Fatima. "_

_Fatch began lightly, easily getting her attention. _

_" I'm sure Midnight would be thrilled to share her room with you once we get some supplies, but until then, would you like to sleep in my room? "_

_" B-but where would you sleep then? "_

_To her amazement, Fatch merely smirked and waved his hand to dismiss it. _

_" Ah, don't worry about me. I'll just sleep on the couch. Nothing new. I just want to make sure you're comfortable. "_

_Fatima blushed brightly, folding her hands behind her back. _

_" Well, th-thank you then Fatch. "_

_" I'll get you some clothes in the morning too sis. "_

_Midnight interveened, soon gesturing to her sisters attire, which was still a hospital gown. Fatima totally forgot she was wearing it. Once again she flushed, nodding to her sister. Fatch smiled and took her by the hand, soon leading her up the stairs. And although she had just met everyone, Fatima simply knew she was going to like this new life. _

* * *

><p><strong>I know, a bit of a rushed ending sorry. Hope you enjoyed though!<strong>

**Also, I'm going to post a one shot soon, and then I'll take my cover pics break. Hope you all enjoy the one shot! It'll be unexpected. ;)**


End file.
